


Day 1: Partners

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Turkstober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: I can't help but want to daydream that in the old days, the Turks had a very detective like office pit with a bullpen and old style closet offices. Anyways, here's the two idiots coming together.
Series: Turkstober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Kudos: 20
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 1: Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Got to the party a day late. Here's what rolled outta my trash head at 3am last night. Hoping to do each prompt per day to try and prime myself for NaNo.

The door into the cramped but comfortable space creaked open, on hinges long since that had seen better days. Soft footsteps moved nigh soundless across the old short pile carpet, stopping about a foot and change from the huddle of desks pressed together in the middle. It was annoying, for the redhead to have someone in here that wasn’t just him or the boss. This was his territory, had been since only a few weeks out on active duty. Usually it was only Veld barging in to throw him a mission. Reno didn’t get along well with the teams he got sent out on. Sure, he played well with others and off the docket he was probably one of their friendliest if sassy suits. But his style just would not slot well into a team dynamic in the group size they tended to roll with. As such, on high he was decided to be rolling into a different format.

Reno, though young, was promising as a Turk. In that feral way of his, he’d shown a remarkable amount of potential. Except in several areas where he didn’t. It was dangerous territory to flirt with, being all brass and no strategy. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t cunning enough to be there, no. Sly like a little fox after gutting a henhouse…which was also a fair appraisal for the wild redhead. He needed balance. Someone that would temper out his nature with calm, even, thought. Partners happened quite often in the bullpen of Turks, though it was usually left more for senior members who had survived long enough to graduate from teams to duo work in a more specified field. Lucky for Reno, there was another recruited not long after himself that fit his needs supremely.

Bright blue-green tilted up from where he’d been prodding pencil shaped holes into the form of a pig on a poor piece of paper, assessing the man that moved through. Inwardly he scoffed. Bland. That was the first thought as he looked him over. Darker toned in flesh than he was by far, tall, built if his stance was anything to go by. Gaze hidden by a pair of dark shades. But overall? Largely dismissive. Which…piqued his interest. By all thought, this man was just some pencil pusher in a suit. He didn’t even radiate any kill energy! No, no energy at all. That…that right there? That was his clue.

“I seen ya around before. Kinda rude to tromp in like that without so much as a knock though.” Sharp teeth pulled back into a humorless little smile, one that might be called almost predatory if they were in the animal kingdom.

“It was open.” Came the succinct reply, low baritone and unemotional mask across that face. Ah, so this was how it was to be, eh?

“Who wears their sunglasses inside, anyways? It’s bad manners, yo. What’s a matter, you got holes for eyes or somethin’?” He drawled again, prodding along for any form of give.

“No.” And that was where it left it, head tilted down, watching impassively from his position.

It was a standoff, and a hilarious one at that. Funny enough that it tilted Reno back into a long cackle, finding it far too humorous to remain silent. They’d been pretty clear to him that if this didn’t work, well, the obvious was there.

“Fuck sake, what’s your name? We done got hitched to each other, might as well know who ya are, partner.” Reno murmured at last, his snickering fading back to leave him only in a lazy grin.

“Rude.”

“Hey fuck you, I ain’t rude. I asked first. I’m Reno, by the by. Now gimme your damn name!”

From outside the room, Veld pulled away and turned, choosing to see the muffled laughter and shotgun of murmurs from within as positive. Many would call him a gambling hopeful at best, but if there was anything at the moment, he could bet money on, it was these two not killing each other. For a week, at least.


End file.
